-Military Reform Act of 552AER-
Now Four Years post-war, we have had adequate time to evaluate the performance of the Imperial Military, and make notes on what must be adjusted. To ensure we can perform to the utmost in the interest of national Security, we should seek to actively reform the deployment, equipment, and staffing of the Imperial Military, and continue to guarantee the National Interests of the Empire for the Next Generation. ~The Military Handbook, 552AER BE IT ENACTED IN PARLIAMENT: Section I: The Imperial Army Clasue I: The Imperial Military shall be reformed into three(3) Command Zones. *Subsection i: They will be defined as such: Home Command, the entire home region of Neurope, including Hastigia; Territorial Command, the Overseas Territories in the South of Port Collinger, Port Katharina, Port Anderson, and Osten Helkar; and Overseas Command, the Occupational Regions and Haalsia in the East. *Subsection ii: Each Commandant General will be assigned a Command Zone, and act as its Administrative leader, as well as an individual command within the CZ, of which they will be the operational commander. *Subsection iii: Armies will be assigned to the Command Zone on a rotational basis, based onthe needs of the Army. *Subsection iv: Officers commanding armies assigned to a Command Zone will be under the supervision of the assigned Commandant-General, subject to the regulations, directives, and orders issued by the High Command. *Subsection v: During times of War, temporary Theatre Commands may be established to carry out the needs of a given Campaign or Campaigns, and will have officers assigned as needed. An officer appointed to command will be given a Breveted Rank equal to the O-11 rank of Commandant General. Clause II: The Imperial Military shall be expanded by 17,000 Men, to form the Army Special Support Corps, and Augment the Corps of Special Assignment. *Subsection i: 12,000 Men will be formed into the Army Special Support Corps. **Sub-Subsection I: 6,000 Men will be formed into the Army Signal Corps. The Army Signal Corps will be assigned to facilitate and provide communication betweens units, to frontlines, and provide localized encryption and decryption for Intelligence purposes. It will be split into three units, one assigned to each Command Zone. **Sub-Subsection II: 6,000 men will be formed into the Army Aviational Detachment. The AAD will operate a variety of Gyrocopter and Aeroplane designs, to provide Airlift and Reconnaissance for operating forces within a combat zone. It will be split in conjunction with the ASC to each Command Zone. *Subsection ii: 5,000 men will be assigned to the Corps of Special Assignment, to help augment their operational forces. Section II: The Imperial Navy Clause I: The Imperial Navy will be granted permission to decommission aged ships that no longer fill operational capability, to ensure that the navy remains in fully operational capability. *Subsection i: The Navy budget will be increased by 1.7 Billion to assist in re-arming the navy with adequate equipment. *Subsection ii: The Addition of New vessels to the Naval Registry will be overseen by the Imperial Admiralty, with approval by the High Command. *Subsection iii: The deployment of said new vessels shall be directed by the Admiralty, as per the needs of the navy Clause II; The Navy will further be expanded upon with the following: #-4 Aircraft Carriers #-6 Battleships #-5 heavy Cruisers #-10 Light Cruisers #-13 Destoryers #-10 Frigates #-14 Support Corvettes #-10 Attack Submarines *Subsection i: This is expected to raise operating costs by 4.86 Billion Fall. The addition of new ships will be staged to lessen the impact on the Naval Budget. Section III: The Imperial Coast Guard Clause I: Coast Guards, Harbour Watches, and other such Non-Law Enforcement Agencies within the Empire will be added to the Coast Guard within that Station, to bolster the effectiveness and operational capability. Section IV: The Imperial Air Force Clause I: The Imperial Air Force will be reformed, to reflect the changes listed below. *Subsection i: Individual airwings may be separated to perform different tasks. *Subsection ii: Temporary Theatre commands may be organized using separated airwings, to operate during wartime. Clause II: The Air Force shall be expanded by 150 Aircraft, and 15,000 Men. *Subsection i: The Aircraft will be organized into three(3) 25-aircraft Experimental Jet Wings, and three(3) Experimental Rotorcraft Wings. *Subsection ii: Each Experimental Wing will have a 2,500-man crew. *Subsection iii: The Jet Wings will be deployed, one each, to the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Air Forces. The Rotorcraft Wings will deployed, one each, to the 1st, 3rd, and 4th Air Forces. 1st Imperial Air Force: (Based in Northern/Central Neurope) Commanded By: -1st Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Dapartryo) -2nd Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Verzoonium) -3rd Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Jalbetrer) -4th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Hastigia) -5th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Farulli) -6th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Tarbanos) -7th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Balbarno) -8th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Veldunium) -13th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Melmorri) -14th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Tapanuo) -15th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Dellooiium) -24th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Hastigia) -25th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Farulli) -1st Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Dapartryo) -2nd Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Farulli) -4th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 50 Bombers-(Tarbanos) -10th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 50 Bombers-(Hastigia) -1st Experimental Jetcraft Wing~2,500 men 25 Jets-(Darpartryo) -1st Experimental Rotorcraft Wing~2,500 men, 25 Gyrocopters-(Farulli) -1st Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Dapartryo) -4th Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Farulli) -1st Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Dapartryo) -4th Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Farulli) -1st Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Dapartryo) -4th Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Farulli) 2nd Imperial Air Force: (Based in Souecan Territories) Commanded By: -9th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Port Anderson) -10th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Osten Helkar) -11th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Port Collinger) -12th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Port Katharina) -3rd Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Port Collinger) -3rd Experimental Jetcraft Wing~2,500 men 25 Jets-(Port Collinger) -2nd Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Osten Helkar) -2nd Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Port Anderson) -2nd Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Port Anderson) 3rd Imperial Air Force (Based in Southern Neurope) Commanded By: -16th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Cartria) -17th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Delnour) -18th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Reellam) -19th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Entloland) -5th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Entloland) -6th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 50 Bombers-(Cartria) -8th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 50 Bombers-(Delnour) -2nd Experimental Jetcraft Wing~2,500 men 25 Jets-(Delnour) -2nd Experimental Rotorcraft Wing~2,500 men, 25 Gyrocopters-(Entloland) -3rd Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Entloland) -3rd Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Delnour) -3rd Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Delnour) 4th Imperial Air Force (Based in Overseas Occupied Zones) Commanded By: -20th Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Haalsia) -21st Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Shiha) -22nd Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters-(Kaarnor) -23rd Fighter Wing~10,000 Men 100 Fighters(Haalsia) -7th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Haalsia) -9th Bomber Wing~10,000 Men 100 Bombers-(Kaarnor) -3rd Experimental Rotorcraft Wing~2,500 men 25 Gyrocopters-(Haalsia) -5th Recon Wing~10,000 Men 60 Recon Aircraft-(Haalsia) -5th Communications Wing~10,000 Men-(Haalsia) -5th Administrative Wing~10,000 Men-(Haalsia) Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations